Slaying The Dreamer
by Naive Goth
Summary: All she wanted was someone to understand. She found Him.


Any constructive criticism would be appreciated. WARNINGS: OC, Yaoi, drama, humor, and buckets of rain. 

**Slaying the Dreamer**

By Naive Goth

_All she wanted was someone to understand. She found Him._

It was a dark day, the sky was sick with sorrow. So sick, it let fall tears of pain, in great sheets. The nauseating rhythm rang out through the streets of Domino. A lone figure walked them.

She was five-foot eight-inches. She had long, raven black hair that cascaded down her back and sharp, black eyes. A deathly palor. It was as if she were a single figment in a black and white movie, devoid of color. Even her clothes consisted of shades only in the gray spectrum.

She approached the Kame game store with dragging footsteps, and stared up at it with disgust. On her back was a white rucksack made with leather, in it her only Earthly possessions, a change of clothes and a few personal articles. After staring for a good five minutes she sighed. "It's gotta be better than the rain," she breathed to herself, and opened the door.

Inside, Yugi Motou was minding the counter. And by minding the counter I mean he was bored witless, leaning his head in his hand and resting the adjacent elbow on the counter. 'Yami,' he whispered mentally. 'I'm bored.'

'Be careful what you say, Aibou,' the previous pharaoh warned. Just then, the door swung open to a crack of thunder and flash of lightning. Outlined in the sudden light was the girl afore mentioned. She strode, dripping water, up to the counter. Yugi blinked and straightened.

"Hello Cousin Yugi," she said, forcing on a (very scary, in Yugi's opinion) smile. Yugi stared at her for a moment, then came out from behind the counter. He stood before her, looked her up and down, then tackle-glomped her.

"Cousin Trisha!" he cried. But he pulled away almost instantly, for she was sopping wet. "Wow! It's been Millennia since you last came to visit! What's up?" She smiled sweetly, a less scary smile, and ruffled his spiky hair.

"Well for one thing, I'm not here to visit. I'm here to ask Grandpa Motou for a place to live," she said somberly. "Mom and dad died. And I HATE Orphanages," she added sourly. But when she spoke of her parents, she expressed no emotion.

Yugi's good mood instantly died. "Oh. They're dead?" he said. A half-invisible five-thousand year old Pharaoh watched silently from behind the counter, eyeing the pair warily.

"Yeah," she said dismissively. She walked behind the counter, right through Yami, and started browsing through the cards. "So where is he?" she asked, looking at a particular mint condition Kuriboh.

"Upstairs, he's sleeping," Yugi said, following her over. "That's Kuriboh, he's-" Yugi began, but was interrupted when she straightened and placed a finger to his lips. She smiled evilly.

"Kuriboh, one of the weakest monsters in Duel Monsters. VERY good in combination with the spell card Multiply," she said. He blinked, and she removed her finger with another smile. "I know."

Yugi smiled happily. "I didn't know you were into Duel Monsters! I love it!" he exclaimed joyously. The little boy was quite enthusiastic about the game, in case you people didn't know.

"I collect," she dismissed, drifting over to the board games. She eyed Monster World warily. "So, what's with the gaudy jewelry? I never thought your tastes were that bad, Yugi-san," she said, motioning to the Puzzle.

Yugi strode over. "Hey, it was a gift from Mom and Grandpa. It's not _my_ fault your parents are cruel," Yugi said, half-bitterly. He really was just joking, but she whirled on him and threw out a hand to try and slap him. There was a flash, and Yami caught her arm.

"You will NOT hurt me," Yami spat, twisting her arm. "And you will NOT insult the Millenium Puzzle. It is a powerful item, NOT a 'gaudy piece of jewelry'." She let out a yelp as he twisted the arm to behind her back. "Now apologize."

"Jesus, Yugi, nice split personality disorder. You've never been THIS over-protective of ANY of your possessions since Mr. Fluff-fluff," she said, biting back a scream. Yami glared at the back of her head.

"Mr. Fluff-fluff?" Yami parroted, loosening his grip. She pulled free. Yami eyed her warily, but let her. She rubbed her wrist, grumbling something about 'psychotic family, I was DEFINITELY adopted.'

"Yes, Mr. Fluff-fluff. Your pet rabbit with a fuzzy tail. Is it just me, or are you taller?" she leaned in. "And what happened to your eye-balls? Are you even still Yugi?" she asked. Yami sighed.

"Yes and No," Yami said, glowering. He strode over to the counter and closed the case. She watched him, bemused, as he straightened things on the desk. Finally, he glared up at her. "What?" he snapped.

"Just wondering," she said dismissively. "I'm gonna go wake up Grandpa," and she headed up stairs. Yami rubbed his temples, shaking his head slowly. This would NOT be a good day.

'_Yugi?_' he said mentally, going back to sorting. Move this, sort that, rearrange this, pick up that, set down this. It was all very schizophrenic. But, Yami sorted and cleaned when he was upset. That or Dueled.

'_Yes?_' Yugi said, watching him, half-visible, as he sorted, cleaned, preened, and generally caused all kinds of disorganization to Grandpa's nice counter. Yugi was SO getting in trouble for this.

'_Next time your bored, DON'T say anything,_' Yami said as he sat down. There was a flash and Yugi had control again. He rubbed the back of his head nervously. Yup, Yugi's in trouble. He began to fix the counter.


End file.
